A Different Side of the Takers
by amber-rita
Summary: Elana was smart. To smart fir her brother Johns' liking. She met A.j. at Princeton. She is visitng John in L.A. better summary inside. Hiatus indefinately
1. Chapter 1

A Different Side of the Takers

A/N: So, I did not really like the ending. NOT ONE BIT! Poor A.J. died, and the brothers died, and the evil betrayer Ghost died too. Ghost deserved to die though. And poor Jake. He lost his love. So sad, ANYWAYS…..I decided since I thought A.J. was awesome and he didn't have a really big part in the movie, this is about A.J. and his only love, and how she came to visit her brother John….

Summary: When A.J. was at his Ivy League school( I picked Princeton), he met a girl. They became friends, but he wanted something more. She wanted something more too, but he had a reputation of playing with girls'. She didn't want to end up like a plaything. Her brother John plays with girls', so she knows what happens to them. They go down in the dirt. No longer important to them at all. But what happens when she comes to visit John? What will happen between her and A.J.?

Disclaimer:

Darkangel: If I owned Takers, A.J. would have NEVER died!

Jesse: What about me?

Darkangel: …if I owned Takers, you wouldn't die either?

Jake: And Lily? I don't care about me, but Lily. Please save Lily if you onw it.

Darkangel: OKAY! IF I OWNED TAKERS AT ALL NONE OF YOU WOULD HAVE DIED! HAPPY NOW!

Prologue

Elana was smart. To smart for John's liking. He always said he had no family, truth is he has a sister. A Ms. Elana Gray. She could hack, wire, and boost. Basically, she could do anything. John decided to pay the outrageous amount of tuition to send her to Princeton, that's where she met A.J….

Chapter One: Elana Who?

Elana just got off her plan that placed her in L.A. She looked around the airport. Just than she heard someone call her name. "Elana! There you are." John said as he came up to her. Elana smiled at removed her black sunglasses.

"John, how are you?" Elana asked. John cracked a smile.

" I'm doing okay. Now how is my little sister who seems to never change?" John asked as he gave Elana a once over. She was wearing black cargo capris, a tight black tank top, and black converse. Elana laughed.

"What? It was hot in Florida, and black is the best color." Elana said. John laughed as he grabbed her bags. During their whole entire talk, they made it to the baggage claim, and grabbed her bags.

"So, you can stay with me, but I want you to meet my friends." John said. Elana looked at him.

" As long as you can keep it in your pants I will stay with you, and why not? Meeting a bunch of criminals, hells yes!" Elana said.

(….This is a page break…)

After John and Elana ,dropped her bags off at his house, they went to the club( d/a: is it right? Is it a club, if it isn't please tell me) where the Takers always meet. John was in his usual suit, and Elana was wearing a black strapless knee length dress and black stiletto heels. "Come on, Elana. My friends are up here." John said as he led her up the stair case leading to the Takers' personal lounge. Elana looked around.

"Spiffy place you guys got her John." Elana said.

"Yes it is isn't? I'm Jesse and who are you beautiful?" Jesse asked as he tried to kiss Elena's hand. John smacked it away.

"This is my sister."John said. Everyone looked shocked. They all started talking at once. "…Sister?.." "…no way…." Was heard. John sighed and Elana laughed.

"Ya. I'm his sister. All though if he didn't tell you about me its because…."Elana started to say but was cut off from a new voice.

"Because your brother didn't want you to get into anything major bad and since your to smart for your own good he sent you to Princeton in hopes you would change your ways, but that never happened did it, Elana?" The new voice asked. Elana smiled.

"A.J. your right." Elana said. Everyone was stunned, even John.

"How do you guys know each other?" G asked.

"They Ivy League school I went to, was Princeton, and Elana here was a friend of mine." A.J. said and Elana nodded.

"Really? Good then you can help Elana around L.A." John said. Elana huffed.

"I don't need any hell John." Elana said.

"You don't , but if I let you roam L.A. by your self, then there will be some new Ferraris' missing, and we can't have that happening now can we." John said as Elana looked sheepish.

" Is it my fault that they look so nice and their easy to boost?" Elana said. John shook his head.

"So, into introduction..you already know Jesse, he's the one who tried to kiss your hand, then there's his brother Jake, our appointed leader, you could say, G, and well, you know A.J." John said.

A/N: So how was it? If you want Elana's description here it is.

Elana Gray

24 years of age( I don't know how old the other characters are, but I guess they're in their twenties)

Blonde hair that is mid back length( she is always putting different color tips in her hair)

Ice Blue eyes

55 feet 3 inches

Thin, but not anorexic

There you go. And if you want to make an OC for another Takers member, leave a review and you shall get them, but first come first serve! And leave a review telling me how it is. Also I'm going to make a Takers role play and chat for this fanfic so join in!


	2. Chapter 2

ANNOUNCEMENT!  
Hey, so I know that I have not updated my stories in a long time, and I was grounded for awhile, so I couldn't update. I also have writers block. Now, recently, the updates I have posted I just typed up, I had no manuscript to look at. So I do not know where in any of my stories are. I also don't know which story to pay attention to first, so on my profile, there is a poll with all my stories on it, do vote which story I should update first! Highest voted story gets updated first,etc. Voting ends August 24!

See you on the dark side!  
-darkangel791


	3. NoteHiatus

**Yes, I know I have posted a little too many of these, but I am planning to only focus on my first story at the moment. Everything else will be on Hiatus until I have the urge to update another of my stories. I will keep up to date with typing the chapters to my other stories, but I will not post them, because I want to finish a story and everything. I am also looking for a beta(s), if your interested, PM me, and I a, open to suggestions for all my stories, just PM me. Also whatever beta I have a story will beta my chapters for the stories I'm not working on, so they are ready to be published.**

**Please bear with me through this.**


	4. HAte Me

**Hate me!**

**Hey people! I'm sorry I have disappeared off the face of the Earth, but I'm not back yet! Recently (more like three months ago) I started my Senior Year in High School. And I have been super busy! And I am also filled with writers block, and new story ideas just keep on popping up! But right now I have three major projects, and have to look into scholarships, so sorry it will be around the end of the year before I post again probably. And I'm sorry for that. So, if you wonderful people keep on posting reviews, sending PM's (you can even tweet me!), with ideas on how I can edit or update my stories to make them better I will listen!**

**So if you want you can follow me on twitter for updates of my stories, and if you tell me to follow you, I will.**

**My twitter:**

** amber_rita**


End file.
